


Too, Short

by SeanSlept



Series: what it feels to change.. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, FTM Nishinoya Yuu, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Trans Male Character, good boy shouyou, tough boy asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSlept/pseuds/SeanSlept
Summary: Noya feels insecure about his height and sho is a good friend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: what it feels to change.. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Too, Short

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to write this because well- I'm the same height as Noya and I play volleyball lol. short trans boys ftw

Distantly he could hear then sounds of shoes squeaking against the hard floors of the gymnasium outside the locker room. The echoing sounds of a plushed ball getting smacked into ground.

_Maybe I am too short to play- the girls teams are taller than me even... does it make other players uncomfortable to have someone like.... me... on the team? what if other teams let us win after hearing about kurosuno's abomination libero..._

With a great slam the locker room door swings open pulling a startled gasp from Yuu. He hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down his face. Hastily he wipes at his face, before a familiar head of orange locks appear in front of him.

"Noya- senpai what are you still doing in here? suga-senpai and Ryuunosuke-senpai are asking where you are." Sho asks in his typical loud voice before seeing the solemn look upon his teammate. "Noya-senpai... are you okay?" the other short male asks hesitantly.

"How... how could you guys all just... accept me and move on?" the trans male asks a soft sob threatening to escape his throat. "I'm not even good- I can't... I'm not like Tiny Giant.. I am not fit to pursue fame like his." Yuu rambles wiping furiously at his eyes as more tears slide down his cheeks.

"what are you saying, Yuu?" Hinata asks stepping closer to the other, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"I'M NOT EVEN A REAL GUY!" 

The words cause Shouyou to freeze in his spot. Once again the door of the locker room opens, softly this time, the timid voice of the team's tallest fills Noyaxs ears. 

"I-is everything okay in here, Yuu, Sho?" a pregnant silence fills the locker room before a scream echoes out. Nishinoya screams, his lithe frame crumples tonthe ground, unpadded knees hitting the solid floor. Swiftly Sho was at the other's side in mere seconds. his arms shaking as the hold the trembling broken boy.

At this point Asahi was in the room standing where the redhead previously was stranding. his brown eyes taking I'm the sight of Shouyou clinging tightly to Nishinoya as sob wrack through his slender form.

"It's not fair! why couldn't I be normal?! i just want to be normal! I'm a freak! i dont belong on boys volleyball!" he screams, voice cracking not only due to the sheer volume but the several months of testosterone being pumped into his small body. Several minutes of heavy cries and words of internalized self hate Azumane speaks up. His own voice booming.

"Noya- no. Yuu. Are you stupid? or is this a special occasion?" the harsh words pulling Sho's attention.

"Asahi-senpai..." the small male mumbles confused towards the taller.

"No Shouyou. Let me speak." he holds up a hand, his long hair draped over his forehead, sticking from practicing just minutes prior. "You have to be stupid to believe you arent normal. Hundreds- and thousands, possibly millions of people are feeling the exact same things. But you are wrong. It is normal, it is normal to be transgender. it may not be as common, but it is normal. _That_ is why you get T every week, that is why you get to wear KT tape or binders, that there are ways to get the body your brain needs." As he finishes the taller stands still staring at the two smaller boys before leaving. 

Several members of the team are crowded by the locker room door cautious and curiously nervous of what is happening. Tobio shifts back looking to Asahi as he leaves the locker room.

"What's happening?" the ravenette questions to the ace. uncharacteristically worried of everything happening.

"Noya isn't feeling well and was saying ridiculous things. Hinata has it now" he mumbles clearly shaken from the situation.

Back in the locker room Noya stares where Asahi once was before feeling Shouyou's arms tighten around him. 

"Yuu he is right" the quiet whisper almost goes unheard. The orange haired male finally looks to Noya once again. "if you ever feel this way- it is normal and okay to say something." hinata says, softly petting the gelled hair of his libero.

"I will never even pass" Yuu mumbles shakily returning the hug from Shouyou. "everything about me.. I cant pass as a guy- I'm too sho-"

"I'm short, too" Hinata says, with a proud smile. "Even if you weren't born in the body you desire, and you aren't cisgender like me or the tiny giant.. you are more of a tiny giant than we will ever be. you have so much more to overcome. you are always going to be stronger than us." Noya couldnt believe the words coming from Sho's mouth.

Not because of self doubt or dysphoria.. but because Shouyou seems proud to be weaker than someone, that he doesn't see Yuu being trans as a set back but another notch on the belt of life.

"sh-sho.." The tears slide down flushed cheeks as the libero hugs his friend back tighter than before.

"Don't mention it tiny giant! because I'll catch up and beat you someday" Shouyou let's out a confident huff, his chest puffed out proudly. "now! let's go play some volleyball. we wont get any better sitting here all day."

The redhead stands up holding his hand out to help the other up. Slowly the trans male takes it and stands on his shaky legs.

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA BITCH
> 
> sorry guys... I dont have friends to beta for me and I'm cautious of sharing works prior to publish pfft
> 
> yeah if there arw spelling errors just comment them, I'll fix them asap


End file.
